Dance
by kidswithguns91
Summary: When Kagome reveals how inappropriate her era's form of dance is, the curious demon lord insists the miko demonstrates...


I was inspired to write this little snippet once I heard a particular song.

The setting is in Kagome's time, but of little importance. Her and Sesshomaru have a comfortable friendship, that stemmed from my work in-progress _In a Different Light._

I recommend giving this song a listen to: **No Diggity by Chet Faker**, a remix, while reading this fic.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

"You are a gifted priestess," he complimented. The said miko scoffed before she tipped back her beverage and took a long pull from the bottleneck.

"Don't you mean unusual?" Kagome said with a dissatisfied sniff.

"You dislike the title?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome began, "It doesn't really suit me." She took another pull from her drink. As she did so the inuyoukai detected subtle traces of barley, grains, and a unique strain of yeast he had never scented before, all blended by the heady aroma of ethanol. The beverage contained a small amount, but Sesshomaru doubted the little miko needed much to feel its intoxicating effects. She was already on her second one.

Sesshomaru waited in silence for her to continue.

"When Kaede started training me, she got on about forming a connection to Divine energy. She said to accomplish that a miko must bring the sacred into certain pursuits," she stated in an unenthusiastic tone.

"And these pursuits usually pertain to the arts?" Sesshomaru clarified, somewhat aware of a miko's endeavors.

"Yeah, like sketching or dancing. which I can do neither," Kagome pointed out.

Sesshomaru highly doubted this. He had glanced at the various studies he would find the miko immersed in. They were well beyond the Feudal era's time, something he found quite astonishing for Kagome to comprehend in nearly a manner of ease. Perhaps she was more sorceress than priestess, he thought in amusement. Yet the fact of the matter was her advanced knowledge in many areas of study and research made it hard to believe that her talents in the arts lacked.

In response the demon lord quirked a disbelieving brow.

Kagome voiced a laugh. "I'm serious! My drawing is shit and how I dance is far from appropriate."

"How do you mean, your dance inappropriate?" Sesshomaru was confused. The delicate art of dance was far from inappropriate, more a beauty than anything else.

Kagome gave him a mischievous side glance. "Clearly you haven't witnessed my era's definition of dance. You'd detest our race even more."

"You say that with much certainty," Sesshomaru replied, unsure if he believed her.

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing," Kagome smirked, finishing her drink in the process.

Out of the many traits the ruthless Taiyoukai possessed, one of the most trifling was his curiosity. When something intrigued the demon lord he sought out to feed it. At times it was maddening that he followed this aggravating emotion. But then again, he couldn't completely discredit it. If he would completely deny his curious tendencies, the miko and he surely would not be on this level of camaraderie.

With that being said, Kagome's statement left him just that. Curious.

"Would you care to show this one your era's dance?" Sesshomaru asked rather than requested.

Kagome nearly choked on her beer. Swallowing hard, she looked at the inuyouaki to see that he was completely serious, as usual.

"Sesshomaru, when I say 'inappropriate' I'm not referring to a simple lack of propriety. I mean it when I say 'inappropriate," she elucidated.

Her explanation only piqued the demon lord's curiousity.

"Show me," he insisted.

Kagome shook her head. Sighing, she rose from the couch and retreated from the room. Sessshomaru could hear the dragging of furniture and shortly the miko reappeared with a chair.

Already Sesshomaru was lost. This dance involved a chair? He stared at it questioningly, then averted his gaze to look at the miko.

"Sit," she said, patting the mahogany seat of the chair.

He did as he was told all the while questioning if it was wise to trust the miko.

Once seated, Kagome gave him a once over, her hand stroking her chin as she silently contemplated. "Take off your armor," she commanded, but the demon lord paused.

"Is that necessary?" he asked, rather he not comply.

"It's for better immediate contact," Kagome said.

The long look she received from Sesshomaru had her huffing impatiently. "You want me to show you or not?" she asked curtly, arms akimbo. He silently gave in, undoing the ties of his armor and gently discarding them to the floor. When the miko eyed his white pelt unappreciatively he discarded it as well. For a moment he was questioning whether this was worth the trouble. Damn his curiosity.

Satisfied with his compliance, Kagome then said, "Great. Let me get changed real quick."

As she clambered up the stairs to her sleeping quarters, the demon lord was not surprised by her next action. There usually was an appropriate garb one dressed in when performing a dance. It seemed the custom carried on to her generation. But when Kagome came down the stairs Sesshomaru's musings stuttered to a halt.

The attire she was in was more shocking than the green skirt she had sported years before. This time she wore a white shirt that clung to her body like a second skin, clinging to her curves. Her midriff was exposed, her flat belly a slight deeper hue than the white material. If Sesshomaru had previously thought the skirt she had worn in the past was immodest, her bottoms now were borderline scantly. The miko wore shorts in a denim material cropped dangerously close to her bottom that the swells nearly escaped from its encasement. Although he was fairly taller than she, the bottom made her legs appear longer, slender and quite appealing.

He was momentarily at a loss of words. Did all females dress this way in her era? Was this common attire? If so, how did men manage to thrive in this world without pouncing on the closest female they spotted? Even Sesshomaru had slight difficulty straightening his muddled thoughts.

Kagome took in his blank expression. Throughout their time spent together, the miko was able to pick up on the inexpressive inuyoukai's mannerisms and identify what laid behind that stoic facade. He was an expert at concealing his emotions.

"What?" she asked, as if what she was wearing was the norm.

Finding his voice Sesshomaru said, "That is your attire for dance?"

Kagome stifled a laugh. The demon lord barely struggled to keep his expression in check, but the miko witnessed a slight twitch of his brow.

"For this dance," she replied. Sesshomaru couldn't even fathom the attire for other forms of dancing. How more revealing could it get?

For the first time in her life Kagome could sense unease from him. And she absolutely relished it.

Trying to keep a straight face she offered, "You can back out if you want to, I won't judge you. Promise."

Upon her words, Sesshomaru was inclined to keep to his request. When did he ever back down from anything? No, this was merely another challenge he would overcome and prevail.

She figured his silence and immobility was answer enough. Heaving a deep sigh, she said, "I'll need another drink for this," and retreated to the kitchen. Sesshomaru was somewhat puzzled by her motives. What form of dance required one to impair one's judgment? Then again, the miko was full of unpredictability and at this rate in their friendship he silently went along. Humans of the 21st Century, so she had referred to, were a stark difference to those he was familiar with. That is, unless Kagome was an anomaly of her own. That Sesshomaru found difficult to doubt.

The miko returned with the same beverage already at her lips, downing it at an alarming rate. In a matter of seconds she had drained the bottle and seemed to have gathered her bearings. "Ah, much better!" she chirruped. Then turning to Sesshomaru, she asked, "Are you ready?"

Her coquettish expression was not foreign to Sesshomaru. That said expression usually followed a joke in their interactions and Sesshomaru wondered if he should proceed with seriousness. But the look held something different, he could see it in her dark umber eyes. They lacked all humor and further piqued his curiosity. What could this sudden flirtatious behavior bring about? Sesshomaru refused to react to his musings.

Kagome cued the music, the perfect tune in mind. The miko had her back to him. She waited in silence after she had fiddled with a large contraption, what he assumed a form of sound system since no instrument accompanied her.

As soon as sound cut through the silence, he immediately picked up on the sudden transition of atmosphere, which he could describe in one word: provocative. He saw it in the miko's body. From ordinary to magnetic, the switch was a complete 180.

The opening of the music was that of beguiling ambiance, that which she mirrored through her movements. Instantly his eyes were upon her hips, absorbing every sway, roll, and swirl this part of her body performed. Lyrics suddenly began and she faced him with hooded eyes. He watched her perform things he could not fathom seeing a woman, this woman, perform. Her own hands roving the curves of her body, groping in certain areas provocatively, running fingers through the long black tresses. Dipping low to roll up again all the while maintaining eye contact that had him utterly transfixed. And sauntering towards him not unlike a predator, but holding a promise other than death.

She bent forward, legs spread wide and placed her hands on his knees. Her eyes remained unwavering on his, the look of seduction perfectly staged on her features. He felt her hands run up his thighs as she leaned in, closing the distance between them. A smirk formed on her lips, one that he could only describe as _naughty_ when she retreated from him. She stepped around his legs, standing over him. Her next series of movements took him by surprise.

As there was a change in tempo, she dipped down, seated herself in his lap with hands on his shoulders and began to wind. Wind her hips, her pelvis, grinding against him as she rolled and undulated her lower half against his. The proximity between them was close to none. He tasted her breath, an intoxicating blend of flavors of her and the alcoholic beverage. She remained in his lap, gyrating all the while arching her back. Sesshomaru's mind had drawn a blank. All he could do was watch and receive. He vaguely understood what she meant by "better immediate contact." With his armor in the way he would not have been able to feel her small hands on his broad shoulders. Her hands smoothed down his arms and positioned his hands on her hips. Sesshomaru made no fuss of this sudden silent command. As she wound in his lap he gratefully sampled the curves of her body. It made the sensations that more powerful.

He was astonished to find himself almost expressing disappointment when she rose from his lap, but relief flooded him when he saw her turn around and seat herself on him again. That delectable bottom of hers, circling on his pelvis. It took everything in him to will his body not to respond to swells of her buttocks rubbing against him. This, he found, was impossible. Her hands on his knees to anchor herself, she went low again. Sesshomaru was convinced he would never tire watching any part of the miko's body bend, roll, dip, and curve. She was...good at this dance. Very good.

The inuyoukai found himself somewhat anxious as he anticipated her next series of movements. She stepped around his legs again, seating herself in his lap once more. Sesshomaru was suddenly breathless as he watched the miko lean forward, her hands reaching the floor and her bottom in the air, the demon lord's immediate focal point. This position was so suggestive, so provocative, so damn sexy, and when she began to wind and grind, perverse thoughts he never allowed before entered his mind. So many things he could do to this little miko in this position. This time he didn't need a silent command to touch her. His hands were on her buttocks, groping the enticing swells and smoothing down her back. He had the sudden urge to delve his hands into her hair and pull hard.

She retreated from this position, far too soon for his liking, back pressed against his chest and continuing the undulation of her body. He was consuming everything about her. The smell of her, a musky, heady sandalwood and slight perspiration that hung heavy in his nose and the back of his throat. The touch of her, feeling her small lissome body underneath his large hands. And the sound of her heavy breathing. Was she reacting the same as he, or was the dance merely laborious?

Again she stood and Sesshomaru almost wanted to bring her back to his lap, but she turned around to face him and straddled him once more. She was much closer than before, her breath mixing with his. The woman loomed over him like a shadow, shrouding him entirely until he was utterly surrounded by her sensual being. The feel of his large hands running up her back was absolutely delicious. Kagome bit her lip as she ground against the now prominent hardness between his legs. This was dangerous waters, she knew this, but she was too wrapped up in this moment to care about the following consequences. Sesshomaru groped her backside, encouraging the close proximity of their lower halves.

And then the song was over and her movements came to a sudden stop.

Her words coalesced with the silence as she said rather breathy, "And that is your standard lap dance." Lap dance. This form of dance clearly had the intention of being extremely rousing for the recipient. "I see," Sesshomaru replied rather smoothly. There was that same smirk again on her mouth. "I told you it was inappropriate," Kagome said. That he could absolutely agree with.

Kagome made to rise from his lap, their closeness fogging her judgment. His unyielding hands prevented him to do so. She struggled to release from his grip but Sesshomaru refused to budge. "Sesshomaru?" she eyed him questioningly. In response he gripped firmer onto her backside, his fingers flexing against the fleshy swells and bringing her closer. The usual sharp golden orbs burned in a honeyed orange that stole Kagome's breath.

The demon lord leaned forward, cheek brushing against cheek as he breathed in her ear. "What other forms of dance could you show me?" Kagome felt herself heat in the demon lord's hold. Without an answer, large hands slipped past the hem of her shorts and groped her bare bottom. Kagome gave out a startled moan. She bit back another sound at the feel of lips and fangs lightly suckling at the lobe of her ear.

Finding her voice, Kagome said, "I think the next form of dance wouldn't be foreign to you." Her boldness caught her by surprise, but she couldn't help it as the large powerful hands groped her buttocks. Sesshomaru chuckled huskily, his warm breath falling on her neck.

"With you, my little miko, everything is wonderfully foreign." Sesshomaru then withdrew from her neck and captured her lips in an amorous kiss.

* * *

I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;)

-kidswithguns91


End file.
